Trust
by Animefreak0831
Summary: What if Naruto was not only betrayed by Sasuke but by Sakura as well at the Valley of the End. With his heart and trust shattered by the man and woman who he considered his closest friends Naruto feels lost. But with the help of his friends and a certain Hyuuga he will find himself again and bounce back even stronger than before to save his precious people. Naruhina. DarkSasusaku.


**Hey people I was just sitting here when this idea for a story hit me I don't know if anybody else has done this but I wanted to write this and start a story where not only Sasuke but also Sakura betray the leaf village and Naruto. Also this story is Naruhina and SasuSaku obviously.**

**Also I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it because if I did Neji wouldn't have died and Hinata and Naruto would've gotten together a lot earlier than they did in Canon.**

Thoughts and Demons

**Jutsu**

"Normal Speaking"

Kakashi Hatake raced through the forest as fast as he could intent on catching up to his student Naruto Uzumaki so they could bring his other student Sasuke Uchiha back, Tsunade-sama sent him out on this assignment as soon as he returned to the village from his previous mission. What he didn't understand was why she had sent Sakura Haruno with him after she had burst into the room demanding to be able to go so she could help bring her precious "Sasuke-kun" back which led to him carrying her on his back so they wouldn't be slowed down due to their difference in speed.

Sakura Haruno had only two thoughts going through her mind as they raced through the forest and that was to get to her Sasuke-kun and to make sure Naruto-Baka hadn't hurt him, not that he could anyway because Sasuke-kun was the strongest ninja ever.

As they both saw an opening in the tress kakashi pushed chakra into his legs to gain speed. When they landed they both saw Sasuke leaning over a barely conscious Naruto with a kunai held against Narutos throat. Kakashi rushed forward knocking the kunai from Sasuke's hand before grabbing Naruto and jumping back as kabuto landed where he was just standing, Sasuke stepped forward enraged from having his chance at finally getting the power to defeat his brother being taken away from him. That was his chance to finally get his Mangekyo sharingan and that thieving sensei of his took it away from him**. "**How dare he, doesn't he know that I need to defeat Itachi." Sasuke thought. As sasuke was thinking this kakashi set Naruto down next to Sakura before turning to Sasuke with anger in his eyes. "Sasuke how could you, were you really trying to kill Naruto?" Kakashi yelled in anger "Hn, of course I was, that dobe is useless to me except in death, if I kill him I can finally get my Mangekyo Sharingan and with it the power to defeat Itachi, now move thief so I can kill that dobe and get the power I need to avenge the Uchiha Clan". Kakashi stood there with disappointment and hatred for the Uchiha who was his student growing inside of him until he realized that Sasuke called him a thief and with confusion in his eyes he asked "Sasuke why did you call me a thief?" The look in Sasuke's eyes darkened as he looked at kakashi and with hatred in his voice he spoke "That Sharingan eye that you have is the property of the Uchiha and is an honor bestowed upon us by Kami himself as a sign of our superiority, yet you wield it as if you were Uchiha, but your not your just some filthy commoner from the Hatake clan. I've hated you since the moment I saw you use it on that mission to wave but I held my tongue seeing as you could teach me how to wield mine when it decided to awake, but as soon as I learned everything I could from you I was going to slit your throat and take back that eye in the name of the Uchiha, then I was going to deal with the dobe and gain my Mangekyo before leaving that pathetic village to kill Itachi and once that was done I was going to create a new village rightfully ruled by the Uchiha before moving on towards ruling this world as it is the destiny of the Uchiha clan hahaha…." Sasuke looked down at this point and in a whisper said "But that dobe made me realize something….he made me realize that I was training under the wrong person, I needed the training of a Sannin, I mean look at that weakling he trained under a Sannin for a couple months and he almost beat me in that fight and I'm an elite while he's a clanless orphan"… Then in a stronger voice he said "So realizing that I went to both Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin demanding that they teach me but they refused saying they either had a pupil or that they wouldn't teach me because of my obsession on revenge and that's when Orochimaru approached me with the offer of training with him, it was a sign from kami himself that I was destined to kill Itachi and become the next ruler of the Uchiha and this world so I gladly took him up on his offer and that slut of a Hokage made it even easier by sending that dobe after me to take me back ha-ha I knew that as soon as I heard him call my name that this was my chance to end him and gain the final tool I needed . It's like everybody was just handing me all the tools I needed to take my revenge, now Kakashi if you would be so kind as to move away from the dobe I can kill him and go start my training." At that moment kabuto rushed forward and kicked kakashi away from Naruto and Sakura and engaged him in Taijutsu knocking him further away from his students. As they were fighting Sasuke walked forward intent on his goal yet also wary of Sakura as she was next to the dobe and might protect him but to his surprise she walked forward offering him a kunai, "sasuke-kun do it, kill him and gain the power you need". "S-Sakura-chan what…what are you doing?" Sasuke and Sakura both turned to see Naruto looking up at them with tears in his eyes and blood coming out of his mouth. Sakura walked up to him and kicked him in the side earning a scream and a splash of blood from Naruto. "What does it look like I'm doing you loser I'm helping my Sasuke-kun get the power he needs and a bonus is that I won't have to deal with you asking me on dates anymore or keeping me away from my Sasuke-kun I hated that and you for acting like you aren't the loser you are, losers like you shouldn't even be allowed near people like us especially sasuke-kun all you did was drag us down and keep sasuke-kun from getting the training he needed, hah and with this not only do we kill the most useless part of team 7 but we also rid the world of the Kyuubi." As she ended her speech she stomped down on the hole in Narutos chest.

Kakashi heard Narutos scream as he ducked underneath Kabutos chakra scalpels before upper cutting kabuto away from him and jumping up performed some quick handsigns. **Katon: Grand Fireball** **Jutsu. **Kabutos eyes went wide at the massive fireball heading towards him before using his Doton Jutsu to hide underground. Kakashi looked towards the scorched ground where Kabuto had been and not seeing him turned and started to run towards where he last left his students hoping that sakura had been able to keep sasuke away from Naruto. As he saw the in the distance he ran faster, he was so focused on his goal that he didn't notice kabuto jump out of the ground behind him aiming his chakra scalpel at the back of Kakashi's head. Less than an inch away from killing kakashi, kabuto smirked thinking of the reward Orochimaru-Sama would give him for killing one of the leafs top jounin and bringing him the Uchiha as well. His smirk disappeared as he was kicked in the side of his ribs, feeling two of them break as he hit the side of the cliff they were on, by no other than that irritating apprentice of Tsunade's, Shizune. Kakashi turned at the sound of flesh being struck and was amazed to see kabuto flying away from him and shizune standing there with a smirk on her face. "That was for what you did back at Tanzaku town you slithery bastard! Oh hello Kakashi-san". "Shizune-san what are you doing here?" "oh well Tsunade-sama sent me after you left just in case you needed a medic for the retrieval team, I already helped the others I the retrieval team before they told me that Naruto was up ahead and I assumed that's where you were as well so I rushed over here to help in any way I can, good thing too because that snake loving bastard almost got you." Thank you shizune-san." "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh." They both turned knowing that voice too well. "Naruto!"

While Kakashi was fighting Kabuto Sakura was busy kicking Naruto while sasuke watched with a smirk on his face enjoying the pain that the dobe was receiving from the girl that he constantly sked out and professed his love for, but alas fun time was over seeing as Sasuke had a destiny to start so he walked up to Sakura and pushed her aside grabbing the kunai from her before looking down at her "If you continue to prove your usefulness I think I'll take you with me, after all the Uchiha clan does need a new Matriarch." Sakura looked up at him with a smile before standing up and standing next to him looking down at Naruto smirking "Well Naruto it looks like team 7 is no more ha-ha" As she said this sasuke swung down with his kunai aiming for Naruto's heart…..only to be spoiled this time by Shizune. "Get away from him you traitor and Sakura what are you doing helping him. Naruto is your friend why would you let sasuke try and kill him." Kakashi landed next to shizune and with disappointment and hatred lining his voice spoke " Get away from him both of you, if you try and harm him again I will kill you, I promise you that, Shizune please take care of Naruto." Shizune ran over to Naruto her hands enveloped in green chakra trying to heal Naruto of his wounds from his former teammates. Kakashi stalked forward towards his two students who had fear in their eyes seeing their former sensei walk towards them with hatred in his eyes. Kakashi heard a whistling sound behind him and turned to see a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it heading directly towards shizune and Naruto, running towards them he was able to knock the kunai upwards with his own kunai before jumping on both shizune and Naruto in an effort to protect them from the blast.

As the explosion went off Kabuto jumped down behind Sasuke and Sakura holding his ribs and bleeding from his mouth and grabbed Sasuke to take him away only to have his arm grabbed by sakura. "Please take me with you I'll do whatever I can to serve Orochimaru as long as I can be with Sasuke-kun" kabuto agreed after he saw sasuke nod his head with a determined look in his eye. He grabbed her and jumped away with both of them heading towards Otogakure and Orochimaru knowing that they would see the leaf ninja again but for now they needed to get to Orochimaru and away from the two Jounin.

After the explosion from the explosive tag [passed Kakashi stood up looking around only to see that his two traitor students and that slimy bastard kabuto were gone. He looked back towards shizune and Naruto only to see Naruto smile at him with a hollow look in his eyes "Are you going to leave me too Sensei? I mean id understand, after al I'm the whole reason they left and the reason you lost your team. Id understand if you wanted to leave the weakling of team seven behind too, just like S-s-Sakura and the T-Teme did" Naruto started crying as he finished speaking feeling as though it was all his fault that Sasuke left and heartbroken that Sakura, the girl he gave his heart to left him and that they both hated him so much that they were willing to hit him and even try and kill him. Kakashi and Shizune felt their hearts clench at the look on Narutos face and both had tears rolling down their face as they looked down at him. Kakashi knelt next to Naruto "Naruto I will never leave you, I'm your sensei and comrade but above all I am your friend. Naruto do you remember what I told you all when I first became your sensei?" Naruto nodded " Those who break the rules of the Ninja world are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" Kakashi smiled " Exactly Naruto and I'm sorry to say but Sasuke and Sakura are worse than trash not only for breaking the rules of the ninja world but for also abandoning their comrade, while you still follow the rules and would never abandon a comrade in need, so you are not the weakest member of team 7, they were and know now that I will never abandon a comrade, I will be by your side always Naruto" As kakashi finished he saw Naruto smile before passing out. Shizune looked up at Kakashi her eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you for making him smile Kakashi-san and for telling him that he really needed to hear that." "I meant it Shizune-san I will never abandon him he is now my only student that I still believe in and he will need me to come back from the betrayal he has felt at the hands of both of his teammates." "You truly are a kind and wise man Kakashi-san, as for his two former teammates I know that they will have not only him but their other classmates to answer to if they ever cross paths again. But for now we need to get Naruto back to the village so he can be healed properly." Kakashi nodded and picked up Naruto before looking towards where his two students disappeared with a scowl upon his face and sighed before turning around with disappointment and hatred growing for them in his heart and jumped to the trees in the direction of the leaf village with his only loyal student in his arms and with the woman who saved his life next to him.


End file.
